Switching of Roles
by MarMarBinks
Summary: When Tsume had run, Toboe had always chased after him, always brought him back.  Now, feeling worthless to his companions, Toboe runs.  Will Tsume return the action?
1. Finding You

**A/N: **This is my first Wolf's Rain Fanfic, so be gentle! This can be taken as slash or just friendship, it doesn't really matter, though it_ is_ more friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

><p>Tsume stirred slowly from his surprisingly peaceful sleep. Something was bothering him, like bugs crawling under his skin and nipping at his nerves. The night had already enveloped the forest and it was hard to see, even with his wolf eyes. He looked around, trying to see what had roused him. He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and glanced at his sleeping companions. Kiba was curled under an elder bush, it's white flowers matching his coat. Hige was laying on his back, twisted almost into a 'C' and his tongue lolled out onto the surrounding blue-green grass. Tsume turned his eyes to where Toboe had gone to sleep and froze.<p>

He wasn't there.

The grass where the small wolf had lain next to Tsume was flattened, but empty. Raising his nose to the wind, he took a deep breath, separating one scent from the other. He could smell a small group of deer nearby, but their meat uninterested him at the moment. A rabbit, a stream, a faint scent of Spring in the air...There! Toboe's scent trail led north, away from their intended direction. Rising, Tsume didn't even bother stretching as he raced along, following Toboe's slightly honey-smelling aura.

What the hell was the runt doing? Running away? And where did he plan on going? Tsume shook his head as the wind ruffled his fur, growling in agitation. Toboe's scent grew stronger as he went along and the grey wolf knew he was getting closer. He'd stumble on the runt soon enough and then he'd clobber him for being such an idiot. Why would he just leave like that? Just storm out of their lives? That's what Tsume did, not Toboe.

Whatever the reason, Tsume was going to bring him back. The small wolf had always come and guided him back home when he drifted and now it was time to return the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? As said before, it is my first Wolf's Rain fanfiction so please be kind, but give me your thoughts! Should I leave it as a one-shot or add another chapter?


	2. Bringing You Home

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update this, I just got really busy! Anyway, this is just a little ending added onto the last chapter. There won't be anymore after this..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I do wish it had gone on longer D:

* * *

><p>As Tsume galloped hurriedly along, the trail suddenly veered to the right and into the small cave that the large, jutting roots of a Basil tree provided. The scarred wolf halted and crept toward the hole, sticking his head in. "What the hell are you doing, Runt?" Toboe jumped at the words and opened his clenched eyes to stare at the wolf above him. "I-I'm running away." With a snort, Tsume grabbed onto the smaller's scruff and dragged him out as he wailed indignantly.<p>

"And why would you do that?" He asked as he plopped him onto the ground.

Toboe shook his fur out before sitting down with a 'hmph.' "Because you guys don't need me. I'm just the weakling, the one that always drags behind. In your eyes, I'm a just a useless lump of fur that's just an extra mouth to feed."

"You are not!" Tsume exclaimed as he sat in front of his companion. "We're a pack; we help and fend for each other. There's no way we're leaving you behind or deeming you a useless lump of fur. More importantly, we're friends, and friends don't think of each other like that. They certainly don't abandon each other!"

The dark brown wolf hung his head. "I know. I just...didn't want to be a burden."

"You will never be a burden to any of us. Now," Tsume nudged Toboe to his feet and probed him forward, in the direction of Kiba and Hige, "Let's hurry back before Hige dies of hunger." Toboe smiled slightly, gazing fondly at Tsume and walked on to his friends, where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry these were both really short. Anyway, hope you liked it! :D

Reviews please :)


End file.
